1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a method for controlling the data processing apparatus, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing system includes an editing and bookbinding function for generating a desired document by dynamically integrating an insertion sheet that has been previously set on an apparatus included in the system, with a sheet to be output onto which an image is to be formed.
However, because a user sets an insertion sheet by hand, the user may make an operation error, such that the user sets a wrong sheet on the apparatus. Furthermore, the user may set an insertion sheet on a wrong side or from a wrong edge. If print processing is started in this state, resulting printed products including inappropriately set insertion sheet are bound into a book. As a result, sheets may be wastefully consumed.
In order to address this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-105455 discusses a book binding apparatus, which is configured, in binding a printed top cover and printed sheet bundle into one book, to read identification information (e.g., bar codes) printed on the top cover and a part of the printed sheet bundle and configured to start book binding processing if it is determined that identification information printed on the top cover matches the identification information printed in a part of the printed sheet bundle.
However, in the above-described conventional method, it is always necessary to print the identification information, such as bar codes, on the top cover and in apart of the printed sheet bundle.
Accordingly, if no margin for printing identification information therein is provided, the identification information cannot be printed. In addition, in the above-described conventional method, the presence of the printed identification information may degrade the design of the top cover.